


Without a Doubt

by PeppersingingO



Series: Smut drabbles B/H [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppersingingO/pseuds/PeppersingingO
Summary: You trust or at least in the bedroom you do.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Series: Smut drabbles B/H [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684216
Kudos: 28





	Without a Doubt

You have never tried toys before, but you trust Butcher, at least in the bedroom. When his teases your hole with the vibrator, a small moan escapes your lips. 

"Do you like this sweetheart?" He asks slowly inserting the toy into you. 

"Yes," you reply as you wrap your hands around your cock. It won't be long until you cum. You can feel it. "It feels so good. Want more. Need more,".

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll make sure you get what you need," He chuckles. You are thinking about when this is over, about Butcher's cock your mouth. Him fucking your mouth until he explodes. 

The image of it. It's too much and you don't say anything as you come just make this primal grunting sound that shocks even you.


End file.
